Michiru Ogawa
Michiru Ogawa (小川みちる) is a classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue at Karakura High School. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her parents. However she was born on the day of March 3rd. Personality Michiru Ogawa is described as being a very shy and quiet girl. She doesn't want Orihime to get in big trouble for doing their art homework all wrong and scolds her for it. She also finds Orihime's stories to be weird. However she is mostly afraid of Ichigo, and Uryu Ishida because to her they both never smile. Michiru also sees Ichigo as being mean. She is even in the same crafts club as Uryu and is shock whenever he repairs a stuff animal very easily. However she is shock when seeing Ichigo smile on the day of June 16th, along with being very curious about Ichigo's relationship with Rukia. Appearance Michiru Ogawa has light pale skin, black eyes and thick eyebrows. She has short light brown hair, with her bangs pulled back into a clip. She wears the standard Karakura High School female uniform. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc In school one day while having lunch on the school roof, Michiru listens on as Orihime Inoue explains to her female friends that a sumo wrestler had fired a rocket at the wall of her apartment. At lunchtime, upon hearing that Orihime is having bread dipped in honey for her meal, an envious Michiru wonders how Orihime can eat so much without gaining weight. Ryo Kunieda‎ sarcastically replies that it all goes to her breasts. Shortly after that, she witnesses Kon in Ichigo's body enter their third floor class-room via the window and is shocked when he tries to kiss Orihime's hand. As Tatsuki angrily attacks Kon, by messing up the class in doing so, Michiru pleads with Chizuru Honsho to stop the ruckus, but Chizuru fearfully refuses. After Kon leaves, A teacher enters the room, demanding to know what happened. Michiru tells him that a stranger had entered the class room through the window and that Tatsuki had tried to get rid of him. When the teacher dismisses this, Ryō states that she saw it too. After the teacher tells the class to clean up the mess, Michiru thanks her. On June 16th, Michiru asks to see Tatsuki's art project on her future self, while also saying that she is not confident about hers. Upon seeing Tatsuki's project, she calls it awesome and decides not to show hers as she thinks it is too poor in comparison. She remarks that Tatsuki is very good but does not want to be an artist and asks to see Orihime's. After seeing Orihime's project, a stunned Michiru tells her that she has misunderstood the aim of the project. When Ichigo says hello to Orihime, by smiling at her, Michiru says to Orihime that he is in a really good mood. However, Orihime asks why he is so tense, thus confusing her. Michiru says that she has never seen him smile like that before. Tatsuki asks her what the date is. When Michiru tells her the date, Tatsuki calls Orihime as being amazing and tells them that Ichigo will not be at school the following day. While out with Ryō and Chizuru, the latter reveals that she is attracted to Michiru and asks her out. Michiru refuses and tells her that she is too forward. She then spots Kon's plushie body lying on the ground and goes to pick it up, while calling it cute. However, Ryō steps on it, causing Kon to make a noise. Chizuru notes that Kon spoke and ponders selling him to a television show. Kon runs away, prompting Chizuru to run after it, by telling Michiru to follow her. Michiru however protests, but Ryō sprints after him. When Orihime is ranked third in their year's end of semester exams, Michiru says that Orihime is amazingly smart. Tatsuki, Chizuru and Michiru talk about the others results extra-circular activity. Later, Michiru brings Uryū Ishida one of her torn dolls and in a shy way asks him to fix it. She excitedly thanks him for fixing it, but Uryū tells her that there is no need for gratitude, as it was not a big deal. She apologizes to him, while being somewhat downbeat. A couple of days later, Uryū comes to school heavily bandaged. As he takes his seat in the class, Michiru wonders what happened to him, while noting that he is badly injured. Sitting next to her, Ryō dismisses the question. When Mahana Natsui asks Rukia Kuchiki about what her relationship is with Ichigo, Michiru asks her how she can be so blunt. Mahana replies that they were all curious, but Michiru denies that she was. Chizuru states that she would say that and Tatsuki says that she thought Michiru hated Ichigo. When Orihime asks about this, Michiru says that she does not hate him, but rather she finds his face scary. As they continue talking, Rukia interrupts, by saying that she and Ichigo are just friends. On the final day of school before the summer holiday, Keigo Asano invites several members of the class to accompany him on the holiday. When Orihime and Tatsuki both decline, Michiru says tells him that she cannot go if they do not. Keigo complains to them about all of the group spurning his invitation. Beast Swords arc While walking home from school with Michiru, Orihime and Tatsuki, Ryō listens on as Michiru mentions how Misato Ochi told her that the new transfer student, Kyōko Haida, is very smart and good at sports. Tatsuki asks why she transferred to their school, but Michiru replies that Misato did not know. The following day while playing basketball, Chizuru and Michiru are amazed by how good she is. Later on, Orihime runs by her and the other girls. Fake Karakura Town arc Michiru is put to sleep with the rest of Karakura Town's population. After Tatsuki awakens, she finds Chizuru and Michiru asleep. Tatsuki carries Michiru to their school, while Keigo carries Chizuru. While she carries her, Tatsuki is paralyzed by Aizen's Reiatsu and falls to her knees while still holding Michiru against her back. Aizen threatens to kill Ichigo's friends in order to hasten the peaking of Ichigo's new power. Michiru and Tatsuki are carried to safety by Don Kanonji and they meet up with Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. She is still in Kanonji's arms when Aizen appears in front of them. As Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, Kanonji carries her away from Aizen. The group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai. Quotes *Orihime your going to get in trouble again *(About Ichigo) I don't know I think he is scary Relationships 'Tatsuki Arisawa' 'Chizuru Honsho' 'Mahana Natsui' 'Orihime Inoue' 'Ryo Kunieda' 'Rukia Kuchiki' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Kyoko Haida' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia *Her birthday is March 3. While her blood type is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *She doesn't exist in the 2018 Japanese live action Bleach film. *She shares her English voice actress with Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Asami Sanada *'English' : Colleen O'Shaughnessey all information on Michiru Ogawa came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Michiru_Ogawa Gallery Michiru Ogawa.jpg|Michiru is about to see Orihime's drawing Category:Characters Category:Females